Maria
by Storyteller54
Summary: Maria


Manny wandered the forest path after he was sent on a successful mission that he was given by the mayor. He stretches and yawns feeling exhausted. "Man what a mission, I feel so drained" Manny said rubs his eyes.

Manny Yawns again and sees a huge tree with a conferrable looking ground and smiles with sleepy eyes. "Perfect!" Manny said in his head as he hopes over to it and laid down on the relaxing grass.

"Ahh…so relaxing" Manny said and started to drift off to slumber.

After awhile in Manny's sleep he starts to hear sobbing coming near his location. Manny opens his eyes and looks around.

"Where is that sobbing coming from?" Manny said under his breath.

Manny stands up and looks around trying to find out where it's coming from. He looks left then he looks right but couldn't find out where it was coming from. "Hello!" Manny shouted trying to find the sobbing.

Right before Manny looks for the last time he Sees a women in a pure white dress with long black hair.

Manny steps back and hits the tree and slides down. "Who are you?! Where did you come from?!" Manny said looking at the women.

"Calm yourself hero…I mean no harm" The girl said in a soft tone. Manny then slowly stood up and looked at her. "A-Are A-Are you a ghost, Are you hunting me?" Manny asked a little scared.

"No…my name is Maria…I am the daughter of the Man who owns a inn near here" Maria said looking Manny in the eyes with her pure white pupils.

"oh man…How did you die?" Manny asked looking at her.

"My father…he killed me…" She said as she covered her eyes sobbing. Manny's eyes widen and Looked at her in shock. "Are you serious?" Manny said in disbelief.

"he was in league with one of the Villains that come from Miracle city…Me and my mother never knew of this…We were about to alert the police but…he…he.." Maria couldn't speak as she covered her face and cried.

Manny looked down and closed his eyes feeling bad for Maria as he rubbed his head.

Manny then opened his eyes and looked up seeing the blue sky. It was Morning. The sun was just coming up and he sees he was lying on the ground.

"Was…it all just a dream?" Manny said yawning. Manny stretched as moves his hand around the ground and finds a long hair pen on the ground.

"Huh? Where did this come from?" Manny thought and looked at it. "it's pretty cool, I wonder if Frida would like it" Manny thought and Smiled and picked it up and went back on his path.

Manny Ran down the path as he sees a large in on his right. Manny sees the sign saying now serving Breakfast. Manny stomach grumbles and looks at the inn. "Well, a small breakfast wouldn't hurt" Manny thought and went into the inn.

Manny walks in and sees a large Man with Hair all around his arms. "Welcome!" He said and walked up to Manny. "Thanks! So what do you have to eat?" Manny asked smiling.

"Anything you want! Come-" the man looked at the pin that is in Manny's pocket and eyes widen.

"T-That Pin!" he thought in his head.

Manny looks up and at the Man and raises an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" Manny asked. "NO! Nothing! Look! How about you give me that pin! And I'll give you all the food you want!" The Man said desperately.

"Really?! Sure!" Manny said and handed the long pin over to the man. "Thank you! HEY GET THIS KID ANYTHING HE WANTS!" The man said to the cook as he ran out the inn.

Manny sat down at a table and looked at the man running out the inn. "Wow, must have been worth a lot to get anything I want" Manny thought in his head. Manny then went on to order all he wanted.

The hairy Man went on down the road sweating and scared. "I can't let anyone know about my daughter! I can't! That damn kid must know about what I did and is blackmailing me!" The hairy man taught.

The hairy man then sees a group of bandits hanging around an abandoned building. The hairy man smirks and looks at them. "Well, he won't know for long" The hairy Man said in his head.

**Later on **

Manny smiles and lays back on the chair and he burps and hops out the chair. "That was some good food! Thanks!" Manny said as he leaves the inn feeling fuller of energy and clear headed.

"I wonder what that hairy guy did with that hair pin" Manny thought as he walked down the path to Miracle city.

Suddenly a group of bandits hopped out of know here blocking Manny's path. "You stop right their EL Tigre" That bandit's leader shouted. "You're not going any father!"

Manny stands there and looks at the bandits. "Well I didn't really expect this" Manny said rubbing the back of his head as he then spins his belt transforming into EL Tigre.

The hairy Man Peaks out from a rock in the distance watching. "heh heh heh…They are going to pond that little brat into kingdom come!" The hairy man said in his head.

The bandits charge at Manny with their giant clubs and swords but as soon as they were about to swing Manny sends furry of combos and Slashes with his claws at them taking down the bandits with no problem.

"well that was easy" said Manny dusting off his shoulders.

That hairy Mans jaw dropped as he looked at Manny in disbelief and backed away. "Now...Now he's going to come after me! I…I got to run!" The hairy man shouted and turned around and ran away.

Manny turns around and looks left and right wondering who was making that weird noise. "Who was that shouting?" Manny said as he started walking to where he heard the shout.

The hairy Man ran as fast he could and slipped and fell next to a tree. He pants and leans next to tree and wipes his head. "I…I escaped…" he said out of breath. "Father… …" a soft voice said with an echo.

"Huh?...who is…that?" The hairy man said as soon as he turns around he lets out a painful shout.

Manny here's the yell and runs towards the area he heard the yell. "Hey…this is where I fell asleep" Manny said looking around as he sees the hairy Mans clothes floating in a pond.

"What happened here?..." Manny thought in his head as he sees something sticking out the ground. He picks it up and exams It. seeing that It was the same pin he picked up early today.

**Hey Everyone! Storyteller here. Its been a long time! Sorry I haven't been posting much but I'm going through hard times right now. So I won't be around much. But anyway! Tell me what you think of the story!. Anyway! See you guy's later! Stay Golden! **


End file.
